Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu
Category: Baka to Test to ShoukanjuuBaka to Test to Shoukanjuu Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (バカとテストと召喚獣, Những tên ngốc, Bài kiểm tra và Linh thú triệu hồi.) là một bộ light novel viết bởi Kenji Inoue và do Yui Haga vẽ tranh minh họa. Tóm tắt Học viện Fumizuki là ngôi trường sử dụng hệ thống giáo dục tiên tiến nhất trên thế giới. Học sinh sẽ trải qua một kì thi xếp lớp vào đầu năm thứ hai và dựa vào số điểm đạt được trong kì thi đó, họ được xếp vào các lớp khác nhau, từ lớp A đến lớp F. Ở lớp A, nơi mà chỉ có những học sinh thông minh nhất mới có thể vào được, có đầy đủ tiện nghi mà ai cũng mơ ước: phòng học rộng rãi, màn hình plasma, laptop, điều hòa nhiệt độ cá nhân…Trong khi đó, lớp F – lớp dành cho những học sinh tệ hại nhất – thì phòng học chật hẹp, bảng đen nứt nẻ, không có phấn viết bảng, bụi mốc khắp nơi… Himeji Mizuki là một nữ sinh thông minh và dễ thương. Cô có điểm tổng kết đứng thứ hai toàn khối trong năm vừa qua và hoàn toàn có khả năng được vào lớp A. Tuy nhiên, trong giờ thi xếp lớp, Himeji lại phải rời khỏi phòng thi do bị bệnh. Ở học viện Fumizuki, rời khỏi phòng thi tương đương với 0 điểm và không có cơ hội thứ hai. Do đó, Himeji bị xếp vào lớp F. Nhân vật chính Yoshii Akihisa là một tên ngốc huyền thoại nổi tiếng khắp trường. Cậu không bằng lòng với cách mà nhà trường đối xử với một học sinh như Himeji. Cậu quyết định cùng với cả lớp F gây “Chiến tranh linh thú” chống lại lớp khác, đặc biệt là lớp A. Liệu Yoshii có thể tạo ra điều kì diệu? Kenji Inoue Sinh tại Tokyo, nhưng lớn lên ở Sapporo. Yêu Kinoshita Hideyoshi được Yui Haga sensei vẽ. Cha mẹ và bạn bè của tôi không biết chuyện gì khi novel đầu tiên được xuất bản. Trở nên nổi tiếng trong một ngày bởi vì biên tập viên than phiền "Không thể hiểu tiếng Nhật được viết bởi Inoue". Vì thế ngay đến bây giờ, tôi vẫn không dám tự nhận mình là nhà văn dù tôi đã đoạt một giải thưởng. Novel này đã thắng giải Entame lần thứ 8 vì giám khảo không đọc kĩ. (Được dịch từ lời tựa của tác giả ở trang bìa Tập 1.) Cập nhật * Ngày 30-04-2010: Hoàn thành Tập 1. * Ngày 07-8-2010: Hoàn thành Tập 2 - Câu hỏi thứ nhất. Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, tác giả Inoue Kenji Tập 1 (Xem tất cả) - ePub - Mobi ::*Hình minh họa ::*Câu hỏi thứ nhất ::*Câu hỏi thứ hai ::*Câu hỏi thứ ba ::*Câu hỏi thứ tư ::*Câu hỏi thứ năm ::*Câu hỏi thứ sáu ::*Câu hỏi thứ bảy ::*Câu hỏi thứ tám ::*Câu hỏi thứ chín ::*Câu hỏi cuối cùng ::*Ghi chú của tác giả Tập 2 (Xem tất cả) - ePub - Mobi ::*Hình minh họa ::*Câu hỏi thứ nhất ::*Câu hỏi thứ hai ::*Câu hỏi thứ ba ::*Câu hỏi thứ tư ::*Câu hỏi thứ năm ::*Câu hỏi thứ sáu ::*Câu hỏi thứ bảy ::*Câu hỏi cuối cùng ::*Ghi chú của tác giả Tập 3 (Xem tất cả) ::*Hình minh họa ::*Câu hỏi thứ nhất ::*Câu hỏi thứ hai ::*Câu hỏi thứ ba ::*Câu hỏi thứ tư ::*Câu hỏi thứ năm ::*Câu hỏi thứ sáu ::*Câu hỏi thứ bảy ::*Câu hỏi cuối cùng ::*Ghi chú của tác giả Tập 3.5 (Xem tất cả) ::*Hình minh họa ::*~Chương Chuẩn Bị~ ::*Tin tức Fumizuki (Cuộc phỏng vấn Yoshii Akihisa lớp 2-F) ::*Tôi và Lũ ác ôn và Lá thư tình ::*Bài nói chuyện kĩ thuật tình yêu bí mật của cặp Sakamoto ::*Tôi và Shouko và Kisaragi Highlands ::*Câu chuyện sinh hoạt tình dục nhỏ của Tsuchiya và Kudou [Note: chưa edit] ::*Tôi và Hồ bơi và Thiên đường Đồ bơi [Note: chưa edit] ::*Bản tin đặc biệt: Phòng tư vấn tâm lí của thầy Người Sắt [Note: chưa edit] ::*Tôi và Việc làm thêm và Ngày cuối tuần nguy hiểm [Note: chưa edit] ::*Ghi chú của tác giả [Note: chưa edit] Tập 4 (Xem tất cả) ::*Hình minh họa ::*Câu hỏi thứ nhất [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ hai [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ ba [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ tư ::*Câu hỏi thứ năm ::*Câu hỏi thứ sáu ::*Câu hỏi cuối cùng ::*Ghi chú của tác giả Tập 5 (Xem tất cả) ::*Hình minh họa ::*Câu hỏi thứ nhất [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ hai [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ ba [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ tư [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ năm [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ sáu [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ bảy [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi cuối cùng [Note: chưa edit] ::*Ghi chú của tác giả [Note: chưa edit] Tập 6 (Xem tất cả) ::*Hình minh họa ::*Câu hỏi thứ nhất ::*Câu hỏi thứ hai ::*Câu hỏi thứ ba ::*Câu hỏi thứ tư ::*Câu hỏi thứ năm ::*Câu hỏi thứ sáu ::*Câu hỏi cuối cùng ::*Ghi chú của tác giả Tập 6.5 (Xem tất cả) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*Fumizuki News (Advertisements) ::*Me and My Stupid Brother and a Switch of Classrooms ::*Fumizuki News (Entertainment) ::*Me and the Seaside and the Festival Uproar (First Half) ::*Fumizuki News (Columns) ::*Me and the Seaside and the Festival Uproar (Second Half) ::*Fumizuki News (Financial) ::*Yuuji and Shouko and All the Childhood Memories ::*Author's Notes Tập 7 (Xem tất cả) ::*Hình minh họa ::*Câu hỏi thứ nhất [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ hai [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ ba [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ tư [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ năm [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ sáu [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ bảy [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi thứ tám [Note: chưa edit] ::*Câu hỏi cuối cùng [Note: chưa edit] ::*Ghi chú của tác giả [Note: chưa edit] Tập 7.5 (Xem tất cả) ::*Novel Illustrations ::*'Our Song' by Yoshii Akihisa ::*Me and Doubt and a Man's Pride ::*Special Bulletin-Ironman's Life Counselling Session ::*Me and Real Motive and Summoned Beast ::*Our Song by Tsunemura Yuusaku ::*Me and Lottery and The Pot of Darkness ::*Special Bulletin-Brainy Spec's Advisory Session ::*Tôi và Nhật Bản và Ngôn Ngữ Mình Không Hề Quen Thuộc ::*Author's Notes Nhân sự * Project Leader/Translator: Solarius * Translator: foreverloveya, DarkraD Category:Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu